The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player in which the tilt of an optical pickup can be adjusted.
In general, a disk player using a disk as a recording medium, such as a compact disk (CD), a video-CD, a laser disk (LD), a digital video disk (DVD), a CD-ROM, or a DVD-ROM which can store more information on a disk having a limited recording area, has been developed. Accordingly, to store more information on a disk having the same recording area, the width of a recording track of the disk is narrowed and the distance between tracks is decreased. Thus, a highly accurate optical pickup and a deck mechanism corresponding thereto is required to record information on and reproduce information from the high density disk.
To maintain the highly accurate deck mechanism, there should be no tilting of the optical pickup. Tilting causes light to be irradiated from the optical pickup at an angle to a disk. The types of tilt include a radial tilt in which light is irradiated at an angle in a radial direction of the disk and a tangential tilt in which light is irradiated at an angle in a tangential direction of the disk.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional disk player, both ends of a pair of guide rails 3 are fixed to a deck 5 by respective brackets 4 and a spindle motor 6 is fixed to a deck 5 by a screw 7. The spindle motor 6 rotates a disk (not shown) placed on a turntable 2 by rotating the turntable 2. The guide rails 3 guide the optical pickup 1 to move radially with respect to the disk.
In the above structure, when the guide rails 3 are not assembled horizontally with respect to the deck 5 due to the assembly of the brackets 4 or the manufacturing of the brackets 4 themselves, or the spindle motor 6 is not vertically installed perpendicularly with respect to the deck 5, the light emitted from the optical pickup 1 does not accurately hit the disk resulting in an error with the operation of the optical pickup 1.